His song,my song
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Jane/Lisbon all the way. Jane did something to Lisbon and she's pissed.Read to find out! I suck at summaries and I'm aware how bad the title is.


**Title:** His song, my song Disclaimer: Jane is not mine, Lisbon is not mine annnd the song is not mine Sucks,I know!  
**Pairing:** I don't think you should ask!  
**Spoilers:** if you haven't watched "Ladies in Red"...

**AN:** I was searching through a bunch of paper in my room and I came across *this*. A story I wrote a couple of months ago. I had no idea I had it,I could barely remember when I wrote it and why I haven't posted it before *shrugs* ANYWAYS! My writing is a little rusty since I haven't done it in a while,yeah I know shame on me if I wanna become a writer!! *shakes head* I blame it on my muse who decided to go on a long break and is nowhere to be seen

btw I'm extremely aware of how short this story is,sorry about that!

kuddos to TEH COOLEST BETA EVA! Erin,you rock darlin!

Into the story!

* * *

You know what I hate about songs? I know it sounds crazy; nobody should hate songs at all. Just bare with me. Anyways, what I hate about them is there's always one, just one, that gets into your head and there's no way you can get it out. No matter how annoying it is, really. It's just there. How does that happen? Well, you could have heard it on the radio, at the supermarket, or maybe someone is singing it over and over again with the outright intention of annoying the hell out of you!

Jane doing his thing, trying to impress us all (which he does all the time) and starts singing a song in low voice. Then in our way back to the office he sings it again, and again, and again.

_"Farewell and adieu to you fair Spanish maidens  
Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain  
For we received orders to sail back to Boston  
So never shall we see you again"_

Damn song.

Damn Patrick Jane.

So now, whenever I am working, alone in my office, I find myself singing that freaking song! I tried to stop, I did really. I even turned the radio on during my trip to the office. There was a Britney Spears song playing and I thought "this is my chance , then when it was over Jane's song was still there. Stuck like those pretty eyes of his.

I forgot how many times I've cursed him because of this. Even though it's not really his fault, or maybe it is. I'm kind of hesitating on who to blame. It s mine entirely for having such good hearing when it comes to sticky songs.

Now if I could just find a way to get it out.

"Farewell and adieu to you fair Spanish maidens..."

There's the song again! I storm out of my office to find Jane lying on his beloved couch, eyes closed, singing that freaking song again. As if listening in my head wasn't enough. Van Pelt turns her chair around towards him and laughs. I can't seem to find the amusement of it, really. If he had a nice voice that would be a completely different story.

I stand in front of him, hands on my hips, taping my foot purely out of anger on the floor. He knows I m there, and makes no attempt to move. Instead, he ignores me which aggravates me even more, and I am positive that he knows this!

"Can I help you dear?" he whispers, eyes still closed.

"You sing that song one more time and I swear..."

"Don t get mad," he admonishes. Now his bright blue eyes are staring back at me, a playful smile on his handsome face. I completely ignore the shivers running down my back as he looks at me. "It s a nice song"

"Yeah and thanks to you it's been stuck on my brain for two whole days," I snap.

"Really? You actually remembered something I said?" he smiles proudly. "I'm flattered."

"You should be scared. Because next time you sing it you'll be dead in no time"

He stands up slowly and suddenly I realize how close to the couch I was. The minute he stands our bodies are only inches apart. I could feel his minty breath on my face and the heat radiating from his body.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room seems to rise.

"You could..." I swallow hard. His closeness intimidates me in a whole new way, stop singing or might as well get it out of my head"

He smiles mischievously. All of a sudden he puts his hand on my right cheek; closing the remaining space between us he kisses me. Right in front of the whole team. I could have pushed him away, I could really but his lips felt so soft and warm on top of my own. It took all the will power I had not to wrap my arms around his neck, or to moan under his soft touch. I had to remain myself I was in my office, making out with Patrick Jane in a very public place.

He pulls away sooner than I hoped. He smiles and I cannot help but smile back at him, for a moment feeling butterflies on my stomach and an unexpected joy in my soul.

"Hope I could give you something else to think about," he whispers, walking away slowly.

I sigh as I watch him walk away. The range of emotions I feel at this mere presence of this never ceases to amaze me. One minute, I am seething, ready to snap his head off, and the next, he has me grinning like a school girl who s just gotten her first kiss. One thing is for sure, I m not thinking about that stupid song anymore! Now I m thinking about that kiss.

"The things that man does to me" I sigh as I head back to my desk, ignoring the looks that I know the rest of the team is directing my way

**THE END**


End file.
